J.R. Ewing
John Ross "J.R." Ewing, Jr. was the oftentimes shrewd, ruthless, conniving Texas oil baron/tycoon who served as President and CEO of Ewing Oil in the hit U.S. television series Dallas (1978–91) and its spin-offs, including the [[Dallas (second series)|revived Dallas series]] (2012–13) and two films, J.R. Returns ''and ''War of the Ewings. He is also the first son of Jock and Miss Ellie and the brother of Bobby, Gary and Ray Krebbs. J.R. was portrayed by actor Larry Hagman from the series premiere in 1978 until his death in late 2012 and was the only actor who appeared in all 356 episodes of the original series. One of the show's most iconic figures, J. R. has been central to many of the series' biggest storylines. He is depicted as a covetous, egocentric, manipulative and amoral oil baron with psychopathic tendencies,Patrick, Christopher J. (2007). Handbook of Psychopathy, Guilford Pubn., New York who is constantly plotting subterfuges to plunder his foes and their wealth. J.R. is also well known for having numerous mistresses and affairs. J. R. Ewing is considered one of television's most popular characters, with TV Guide naming him #1 in their 2013 list of The 60 Nastiest Villains of All Time.Bretts, Bruce; Roush, Matt; (March 25, 2013). "Baddies to the Bone: The 60 nastiest villains of all time". TV Guide. pp. 14–15. Personality J.R. has a reputation as a really 'bad man', a villainous sort. J.R. thinks nothing of resorting to bribery and blackmail to get his way and appears heartless much of the time - indeed taking pride in his nefarious nature. However, there are several instances where a more sympathetic and complex side to his character is portrayed, such as evidence of his love for his family, and his generosity to those less fortunate - for instance his giving of presents to his fellow sanitarium inmates in the final season. Also in the final season, there are glimpses of a depressive and contemplative nature when musing to Bobby during their cattle drive about how times were changing. J.R. at times, such as the afore mentioned, does indeed seem to show some redeeming qualities, as in the case of trying to find the whereabouts of a one Blackie Callahan (played by Denver Pyle) in the episodes "I Dream of Jeannie" and "After Midnight" in Season 13. In these episodes, J.R. seeks to reconnect with Blackie, an old friend of and wildcatter with Jock, who had helped J.R. find the drilling location where he had his first oil strike in the 1950s, as he was seeking to get his help and expertise again in surveying a site where he wound up striking it rich, again!! In the season 14 episode "Fathers and Sons of Fathers and Sons", J.R. reveals, on the aftermath of Blackie's funeral, which J.R. attended, to Blackie's daughter Meg Callahan (Chris Weatherhead) that J.R., who was also a friend of Blackie, that he had been paying royalties to him for years, out of his own pocket. Another instance is in the 2012 Dallas series, when Bobby is facing the fight for his life in his deciding to sell Southfork, due to his contracting a Gastrointestinal stromal tumor (GIST), where he must undergo life threating corrective surgery, J.R. seems to show a more humble side in visiting his brother in the hospital before and after the successful surgical procedure along the the rest of the family. History Early life J.R. was born in September 1939, to Jock and Miss Ellie Ewing. He has two younger brothers, Bobby Ewing and Gary Ewing (who fled to California before the series began), and a half-brother, Ray Krebbs, the illegitimate son of Jock. J.R. was born on the family's Southfork Ranch in Parker, TX.Dallas: The Early Years The year of his birth is inconsistent: in Dallas: The Early Years, Miss Ellie announces her pregnancy with J. R. in 1936, making the year of his birth 1936 or at the latest 1937, while in the 2012 continuation of Dallas, J.R.'s gravestone gives his birth year as 1939. Starting at age five, J.R. was groomed to be the heir apparent to his father Jock at Ewing Oil, an independent oil company that Jock ran in a very cutthroat, ruthless manner. After coming home from the Vietnam War in 1962, J.R. began his long tenure as an employee of Ewing Oil. He had no interest working on Southfork Ranch, which was mostly the domain of his mother Miss Ellie, and brothers Bobby and Ray Krebbs, but he did have a strong desire to keep Southfork in the family. Middle brother Gary was mostly influenced by his mother and embraced the Southworth tradition of ranching on Southfork and had no interest in Ewing Oil. Like their father Jock, J.R. saw Gary as weak, lacking the Ewing character and growing up Gary was unable to stand up to J.R.'s bullying. A teenage Gary met his wife Valene Clements in the early 1960s, they married when she became pregnant with their daughter Lucy. J.R. did not approve of Gary marrying someone of Valene's status. When their marriage began to disintegrate, Gary left Southfork leaving Valene and Lucy. When Valene attempted to leave with Lucy, J.R. had her run out of town and took Lucy back to live with the Ewings at Southfork. In 1979, Gary and Valene reunited in Dallas and remarried, but rather than try to live at Southfork again, they left to go and live in the Californian suburb of Knots Landing. Bobby spent his time juggling Southfork and Ewing Oil, and was Jock's favorite son. This made J.R. enormously determined to impress Jock, but despite his huge success in the oil business, J.R. was never able to overcome Jock's favoritism for Bobby. This led to a major rift between them in childhood that continued as they grew up, especially when Bobby married Pamela Barnes (Victoria Principal, briefly Margaret Michaels), who was a member of the Ewings' rival family. The legendary Barnes-Ewing feud began in the 1930s between Jock and Pam's father Digger after their partnership in the oil business dissolved and Jock married Digger's childhood sweetheart. The feud continued with J.R. and Digger's son Cliff. Life in Dallas J.R. married Sue Ellen Shepard in 1970. Sue Ellen would became an alcoholic due to J.R.'s endless philandering and scheming, which would cause a great strain on their tumuluous marriage. After Bobby fell in love with Pamela Barnes and married her, J.R. attempted to break up their marriage on several occasions due to the family's feud with the Barnes family. J.R. was not thrilled at the return of his brother Gary, fearful for his leadership position at Ewing Oil, feeling that Bobby is enough to contend with. Valene's return merely spurs him on to remove them both from the ranch once again. J.R. resurrects a failed subsidiary of Ewing Oil and places Gary in charge, hoping to inspire his alcoholic tendencies when the company inevitably fails. Valene is immediately concerned after J.R. announces Gary's new position, and suggests the pair move to California. Gary dismisses Valene's concerns, firmly believing J.R. has changed. J.R.'s plan works however, and Gary cracks under pressure. Although coming close to drinking due to the stressful workload, Gary restrains himself and realises he cannot make a future for himself at Southfork. He leaves the ranch once more, although he and Valene part on good terms. With history repeating itself, a furious Valene confronts J.R. over his treatment of both her and Gary as he drives her from the ranch a second time. J.R. engineers the situation to appear as though Valene has accepted a cash settlement in return for leaving the ranch, souring Valene and Lucy's newly reignited relationship. Valene would later write Lucy detailing what had actually transpired, which would cause Lucy to briefly run away from home in an effort to be with her mother. J.R. would resort to just about anything to get what he wanted. One plot included even mortgaging Southfork Ranch behind his family's back. Sometimes, he would ally himself with a corrupt Dallas Police detective, Harry McSween, in order to get what he wanted. J.R. often had McSween issue arrest warrants for trumped up charges (usually false) against, most notably, Peter Richards, who was driven out of Dallas on trumped up drug charges; his sister in-law, Kristin Shepard, whose rivalry with him resulted in her shooting J.R. in 1980 and later in her death in 1981; and attorney Alan Beam, with whom she was allied. .]] J.R. had two wives and three children. His first born son, James Richard Beaumont, was J.R.'s eldest son by an off-screen affair with Vanessa Beaumont which occurred in the 1960s but was only brought to knowledge in 1989. His second and most favored son was John Ross Ewing III from his first wife Sue Ellen, born in 1979. His third child was with his second wife Cally born in 1991, however, Cally didn't give birth until after leaving Dallas. J.R. also initially believed he was the father of Christopher Ewing, the son of his sister-in-law and former mistress Kristin Shepard, but it was later revealed he was not the father. Christopher was adopted by Bobby and Pam. In addition to that, J.R.'s second wife Cally and his illegitimate son James successfully plotted to have him to be locked in a sanatorium for several months, which was the start of what would eventually be a year where J.R. lost everything. First, he lost control of Ewing Oil to Cliff, then was fired at West Star Oil by a vengeful Carter McKay (George Kennedy). To top it all off, he lost control of Southfork and was disowned by his son who moved to Europe to be with Sue Ellen. All J.R. was left with was a room in Southfork that Bobby let him stay in and not much else. Contemplating suicide, J.R. roamed the lonely Southfork with a bottle of bourbon and a loaded revolver. After an It's a Wonderful Life-like fantasy, J.R. is shown what life would have been like had he never been born. The series ended with a single gunshot and Bobby dashing into J.R.'s room, uttering "Oh my God!" at what he found. J.R.'s fate was not revealed. The "Conundrum" cliffhanger was not resolved until 1996, with the first Dallas reunion movie, Dallas: J.R. Returns. It was revealed in the beginning of the movie that J.R. had not, in fact, shot himself, but had instead shot at the mirror where Adam was appearing to him (despite there being no sound of shattered glass when he pulled the trigger), and that Bobby's horrified reaction was simply in response to J.R. having shot his favorite mirror. The 2012 revival series did not acknowledge the reunion movie, so maybe J.R. really had attempted suicide that night. However, when the revival series began, J.R. was still alive, so no matter what had happened, J.R. did survive that night. According to the Dallas Facebook page, J.R. had indeed shot the mirror, but unlike the Reunion film, he didn't flee to Europe to recover. Knots Landing .]] J.R. made a cameo appearance in ''Knots Landing'', a spin-off to Dallas focusing on J.R.'s brother Gary and his wife Valene, and their life away from Southfork Ranch. J.R. shows up to steal the prototype for the environmentally friendly car engine that Sid Fairgate is building in his garage. When Gary leaves the hotel to visit Southfork, J.R. visits Abby, who asks him why he feels so threatened by his ne’er-do-well middle brother. J.R.’s response is revealing. “That man is full of anger and frustration. Maybe even hatred, I don’t know. If he ever channeled all that energy… well, it could make my life miserable,” he says. Abby asks J.R. to lend Gary $50,000 to pay off a debt. Later, Val is signing books in the hotel gift shop when she looks up and sees the next person in line is none other than J.R. “I bought it fair and square with the promise that you’d autograph it for me,” he says with mock innocence. Her hissed response: “You are disgusting.” J.R.'s Returns and War of the Ewings ".]] Two Dallas reunion TV movies were produced in the 1990s. Though these movies, at the time, continued the story of Dallas, they were later discarded for continuity purposes when the 2012 Dallas revival series was launched. In the first reunion movie, Dallas: J.R. Returns, it was revealed that J.R. had shot the mirror in front of him and moved away to Europe for a few years. He returned and attempted to take back his empire, succeeding to an extent as he drove Cliff Barnes out of Ewing Oil, returning it to Bobby. J.R. was also elected chairman of West Star Oil, a feat he had spent almost fifteen years fighting to achieve. A second reunion movie, Dallas: War of the Ewings, saw J.R. as CEO of West Star, try and fail to force a merger with Ewing Oil, but he did claim the consolation of conning $50,000,000 from Carter McKay. Return to Dallas J.R. returns in the 2012 revival of the series, which focuses on J.R.'s son John Ross Ewing III and Bobby's adopted son Christopher Ewing. To J.R.'s delight, John Ross has become a carbon copy of him, in that he is more focused on oil, money and power. As the series begins, J.R. has spent the last few years in a nursing home, suffering from chronic depression and not speaking despite visits from Bobby. All the events of the two TV movies are ignored. Bobby visits and tells J.R. that all of their fights over Ewing Oil and Southfork changed him in ways he doesn't like and that he wants Christopher and John Ross to be a real family and not be like them always fighting. When John Ross eventually visits him on Bobby's suggestion, he says that Bobby plans to sell Southfork and give the money from the sale to Christopher to fund Christopher's renewable energy project. John Ross also tells J.R. that he discovered a 2 billion barrel oil reserve under Southfork but Bobby has blocked the drilling. J.R. finally rouses himself to help his son fight the attempts to block his drilling for oil on the ranch and tells John Ross that Bobby was always a fool. He reveals that he is working alongside Marta Del Sol, the daughter of an old friend of J.R.'s, who owns millions of acres of land. Marta is supposedly offering a partnership to Bobby but it's J.R. pulling the strings when Bobby signs Southfork to Marta's conservatory, it'll really be going to J.R. John Ross is really working alongside Marta, with J.R. seeing them together but not seeming to mind. J.R. surprises everyone by showing up at a family gathering (acting as an invalid by using a walker) and apologizing to Bobby and Sue Ellen for his past actions. He later goes to Mexico to see Marta's father, Carlos Del Sol, but he knows nothing of any deal. He then introduces his daughter only she's not the woman J.R. knows as Marta. Realizing he's been fooled, J.R. tells Del Sol he's made a mistake and bites out that Marta should meet his son as "he's a chip off the old block." J.R. eventually succeeds in getting Southfork from Bobby and doesn't waste any time in beginning to drill for oil on Southfork. He also cuts John Ross out of the partnership. However, he does give his son power of attorney to run his business ventures. J.R. is forced to return ownership of Southfork to Bobby when J.R. and John Ross' Venezuelan investor, Vicente Cano, turns violent against the Ewings when the loan isn't repaid. J.R. and John Ross are given immunity and sign confessions against Cano, who is sent to prison. Bobby keeps a copy of J.R.'s confession and warns him that he will send J.R. to prison if he uses any more dirty tricks. John Ross' fiancée Elena Ramos discovers John Ross' role in the plot, she breaks up with him and returns to Christopher. The first season ends with John Ross and J.R. joining forces against Bobby, Christopher and Elena, who have apparently reunited as a couple. Death and legacy At the start of the second season, J.R. is mentoring John Ross in business and dirty tricks and they are plotting to take control of Ewing Energies. J.R. also plots against his old rival Cliff Barnes and his daughter Pamela Rebecca Barnes, who is pregnant with Christopher's twins and is having an affair with John Ross. Bobby asks for J.R.'s help to take down Harris Ryland when it's revealed Ryland kidnapped Bobby's stepdaughter Emma and let Bobby's wife Ann think her daughter was dead. J.R. assures Bobby that he will take Ryland down. In the episode "The Furious and the Fast", J.R. talks to John Ross by phone about a "master plan" to defeat Cliff Barnes and Harris Ryland and to help John Ross take control of Ewing Energies, saying it will be his "masterpiece" when somebody walks into the room and shoots twice, killing him. J.R.'s memorial was held at the Dallas Petroleum Club where many guests from his past attended. J.R.'s favorite drink, bourbon and branch was served. Guests included J.R.'s half-brother Ray Krebbs, niece Lucy Ewing, brothers Gary Ewing and Bobby Ewing, ex-wives Sue Ellen Ewing and Cally Harper Ewing, ex-mistress Mandy Winger, adopted nephew Christopher Ewing, Elena Ramos and her brother Drew Ramos and J.R.'s son John Ross Ewing III. Other notable guests included Dallas Mayor Mike Rawlings, Dallas Mavericks owner Mark Cuban and Dallas Cowboys owner Jerry Jones. J.R.'s funeral was held at the family cemetery plot on Southfork Ranch. Ray, Lucy, Gary, Christopher, Elena, Sue Ellen, and Bobby all spoke. J.R. was buried next to the graves of Jock and Miss Ellie. At his funeral, Sue Ellen read the letter that J.R. had written to her before he was murdered where he stated that he wanted another chance with her. Sue Ellen referred to J.R. as "the love of my life". Since J.R. had been a war veteran, his coffin was draped in a U.S. Stars and Stripes flag and was handed folded to John Ross because he was his son and next-of-kin. At the end of the funeral J.R.'s private investigator Bum Jones arrives at the gravesite. In the office at Southfork, Bum tells Bobby, John Ross, and Christopher that J.R. was in Abu Dhabi closing a deal to buy some oil leases but that his real reason for being in Abu Dhabi was because for the last several months he was trying to find Christopher's adoptive mother and Bobby's ex-wife Pamela Barnes Ewing. Bum gives Christopher some papers that would tell why it was important for Christopher to find Pam. Bum reveals that J.R. was in Nuevo Laredo following a lead to take down Harris Ryland using the quail hunt as a cover story. John Ross assumes that Ryland was behind his father's murder but Bum says that J.R. was killed by a random mugger. John Ross is given a box containing a pistol and a note from J.R. telling John Ross that now that he is dead, Cliff Barnes and Ryland will join forces to take down the Ewings. The note also says John Ross should use the contents of the box "to take from them what they want to take from us" and that afterwards "Bobby will know what to do." J.R. ends the note by telling John Ross not to forget that he is J.R.'s son "from tip to tail". Bum gives a letter to Bobby. Bobby reads the letter but doesn't reveal what it says and tells John Ross and Christopher that it is between J.R. and him for the time being. Bobby and Bum talk outside the office where Bobby tells Bum to pay off whoever he has to in order to make everyone believe that J.R. was killed by a mugger and when the time is right the Ewings will handle the situation as a family. Bobby goes to J.R.'s bedroom and drinks some of J.R.'s trademark bourbon. Bobby, imagining talking to J.R., says that he knew J.R. would have one final card to play and it was a good one. Bobby says he loves J.R. and he breaks down crying. Bobby, John Ross and Christopher continue working together on the plan and they realise how important it is to find Pam, because she owns one-third of Barnes Global shares along with Katherine and Cliff. With Katherine dead it only leaves her. It was said she entered Abu Dhabi with her husband in 1989. Bobby finally reveals that J.R's master plan was to frame Cliff for his death "from beyond the grave". He reveals that J.R., knowing that he only had days to live from terminal cancer, had Bum steal Cliff's pistol. J.R. knew that Cliff went to Nuevo Laredo, Mexico every year for a fishing competition. J.R. had Bum meet him there and kill him. His plan was to have the Ewing family plant the pistol and J.R.'s trademark belt buckle in Cliff's car and safety deposit box. In the final scene of the series, John Ross asks Bum to find his sister who he had only just found out about earlier in the episode from a secret file from Emma. This is obviously quite important with Bum saying that J.R. is still "saving his ass from the grave". John Ross then hangs up, pours himself a glass of J.R.'s trademark bourbon, before smiling with the scene cutting to black and J.R.'s laugh echoing in the background to end the series. Relationships Marriages J.R. was married to Miss Texas beauty queen Sue Ellen Shepard in 1970, and he had a large amount of extramarital affairs, which culminated in their divorce in 1981; then again from 1982-1988). He was extremely cruel to his nemesis, Cliff Barnes, who his wife had an affair with. He had a son with her, John Ross, whom he chose as his favorite son. He had a third child with his second wife Cally Harper (1988-1991). Affairs Afton Cooper: Late 1980s. His eldest son, named James Richard Beaumont (Sasha Mitchell), came from an affair in France, with Vanessa Beaumont (Gayle Hunnicutt), a former secretary of his, with whom he would rekindle a romance, albeit briefly in Season 12 of the original series. Quotes "I underestimated the new Mrs Ewing. Well I surely won't do that again." ---- "I never forget those who do me a favor, and I never forget those who don't!" ---- "What difference does it make? Whoever it is has got to be more interesting than the slut I'm looking at right now." (J.R. to Sue Ellen after asking him which slut he'll stay with tonight) ---- "Well Sue Ellen, where did you spend the night, in a brewery!?" ---- "I'm sure Ray will be great in the ranching business momma; he might even be able to tell one end of the horse from the other!" ---- "The world is littered with the bodies of people that tried to stick it to ole J.R. Ewing!" ---- "Don't be so glum Lucy; rich folks are always happy!" ---- "Look up the word cheap in a dictionary, and you'll see his picture there!" (J.R. about Cliff Barnes) ---- "A marriage is like a salad: the man has to know how to keep his tomatoes on the top!" ---- "The day I start living by the rules my wife set for me will be the one when Dallas Cowboys make it to the SuperBowl!" ---- "When your holding a double barrel shotgun use both barrels." (J.R. to Sly) ---- "You know, Sue Ellen, I do believe you're going ninety miles an hour toward a nervous breakdown. We're going to have to do something about your ravings." ---- "Like my daddy always said: If you can't get in the front door, just go around to the back." ---- "Never tell the truth when a good old lie'll do!" ---- "Revenge is the most satisfying feeling in the world!" ---- Gallery 411689-tdy-120607-JR-Ewing-Dallas.fit-760w.jpg Jrewingwedding.jpeg J.R. Ewing.png 99f5b8d3e0978db70fbb53d66b4ccef9.jpg J.R. shot.jpg 634.dallas.ls.112612_copy.jpg maxresdefault.jpg f8ed08666b34fd4c999c78c47afd1486.jpg Dallas-TV-Series-JR-Hagman-h (1).jpg file_larry_hagman_08_wenn1672879.jpg GL1065484.jpg jr-and-sue-ellen.jpg a1e1aa693ec15359653d7fbb6e4d6400.jpg Screen Shot 2020-02-18 at 8.59.44 am.png Screen Shot 2020-02-17 at 8.55.13 am.png Trivia * Larry Hagman is the only actor to appear in every episode from the original Dallas. He appears in the two reunion films and every episode of the revival series until Episode 7 of the second season, due to Hagman's real life passing. * The Dallas Facebook Page which was created to coincide with the New Dallas in 2012 was written from the point of view of J.R detailing events of the original series and the 21 year gap from the end of the original show to the new one. After J.R was killed off the page was written from the point of view of J.R's son, John Ross. * Larry Hagman became seriously ill and his role had to be downplayed during the first series of the 2012 Dallas. After his passing during filming the second series in 2012, he had only filmed 5 out of the 15 episodes. Unused footage from earlier episodes where used to extend the character's life and he made his final appearance in Episode 7, where editing was used to create a proper final scene showing J.R in his hotel room prior to getting shot. This scene was originally filmed on Southfork but unused, but was edited to give the illusion he was in a different location and reacting to the gunman who was about to shoot him. This scene was used as a flashback in the season finale when revealing his killer. References External links de:J. R. Ewing Category:First Series Characters Category:Second Series Characters Category:Ewing family Category:Original Characters Category:Knots Landing characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Ewing Oil employees Category:Residents of Southfork Ranch Category:Ewing Energies employees Category:Villains Category:J.R. Returns Characters Category:War of the Ewings Characters Category:The Early Years characters